<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dreæm by SpringZero123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119203">Dreæm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringZero123/pseuds/SpringZero123'>SpringZero123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Helsa Drabbles [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creepy, F/M, Horror, Psychological Horror</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:01:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringZero123/pseuds/SpringZero123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>6th entry for Helsaween 2020 Week 3 (Day 6): Nightmares</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elsa/Hans (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Helsa Drabbles [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dreæm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>6th entry for Helsaween 2020 Week 3 (Day 6): Nightmares</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong></strong>
  </p>
  <p>¤   D r e æ m   ¤</p>
  <p>
    <strong></strong>
  </p>
</div><strong><br/>  </strong>
<p>Hans opened his eyes to find himself in a dream world. But unlike the others that he usually had, this room was all too familiar to him. The shimmering ice spread all over the place with the soft snow covering the ground. And then he realized, this place was very reminiscent of his old room he had when he was about three.</p>
<p>As Hans continued to wander around, he heard a soft chuckle.</p>
<p>"We meet again, Little Prince. Oh how you've grown so much already." When Hans turned around to see who spoke to him, he saw a woman in a dress made out of ice, with white hair and has the bluest eyes he'd ever seen. </p>
<p>"Who are you?" </p>
<p>"You don't remember me, Little Prince?" </p>
<p>Hans shook his head, making the woman grin at him sweetly. "We used to play in this very room, back when you were still a small child."</p>
<p>And then he remembered. </p>
<p>"You're the Snow Queen." The Snow Queen nodded to him with a small smile. "You were my childhood friend." </p>
<p>The Snow Queen laughed softly, while flicking her wrist towards Hans. At first, he felt a cold sensation seep into him, but when he looked down on himself he realized that The Snow Queen was simply decorating his clothes with her ice. Then something changed in Hans's eyes- as if he felt like a child again.</p>
<p>The Snow Queen smiled at him sweetly. "Is my Little Prince ready to make up for all the years he missed?" </p>
<p>Hans nodded his head eagerly, as the two childhood friends started to play the way they usually did several years ago. They had built a snowman based on how The Snow Queen taught him to as a kid. Hans would slash all the snow monsters that The Snow Queen had conjured using his ice sword. The Snow Queen would talk about all her marvelous adventures that Hans would've wanted to hear when he was still a young child.</p>
<p>After all the things they have done in this small dream world, they decided to both sit down and watch as the "snowgies" played around the snow, which made Hans smile to himself.</p>
<p>"You know," The Snow Queen had said, and something in her voice changed, like her tone just dropped several pitches down. It turned dark, cold, distorted, and lost it's usual softness.</p>
<p>Hans had to turn his head towards her, and when she turned her head towards him, her face was morphing into something distrubing, something creepy, something demonic. She grinned at him from ear to ear, sending shivers down Hans's spine.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Sømeønę įs wætchįńg yøu sleęp rįghť nøw..."</strong>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>¤ ¤ ¤</strong>
  </p>
</div>Inspiration: Random Quote from Tumblr
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>